1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus which returns basketballs from the vicinity of the backboard to the shooter at the freethrow line.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior to the present invention, there has been a continuing need for a basketball return apparatus which is easily mountable near a basketball hoop and adapted to return the ball to the freethrow line in a manner which simulates the throwing of the ball by the official. There has been an accompanying need that such apparatus not be cumbersome and can be easily storable and/or retractable, yet light in weight and simple to handle. There has also been a need for such apparatus to return those balls which fail to fall through the hoop as well as those that do pass through the hoop. My prior invention, as set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 5,333,853, met many of these needs. It has been found that even with the advances made in the above patent, some basketballs bounce away from the hoop and fail to be captured by my prior apparatus. This invention is designed to provide an apparatus which will capture a greater percentage of balls which do not fall through the hoop, and thus represents an improvement over my prior patent.